User blog:Ownagez/Asira, The Curator
Unfortunatelly, The Character info template isnt working... so i guess I'll just make it like this *'Base stats/Tags' *Damage:47 (+3/level) *Health:350 (+71/level) *Mana:270 (+65/level) *Move speed:310 *Armor:13.4 (+3.4/level) *Magic Resist:30 (0/level) *Health Regen:5.9 (+0.65/level) *Mana Regen:6.4 (+0.7/level) *Attack Range: 575 *Tags: Mage, Support, Fighter, Ranged Abilities: Passive: Purifying Strength Asira gains attack damage equal to her 25% AP Q Ability: Divine Strike Asira Launches a damaging lightwave dealing magical damage to all enemies in cone in front of her. Also, units hit by this ability have their movement speed reduced. *Range: 500 *Cooldown:7/6/5/4.5/3 Seconds *Cost: 50 / 80 / 85 / 90 / 95 mana *Damage: 50/85/110/150/190+70% AD Phisical damage *Movement Speed reduction: 3/4.5/6/8/9 % For 8 seconds Stacks up to 5 Times. *Each stack refreshes the timer on the debuff. W Ability: Crusade ( Passive Aura) Asira's Holy aura causes her and nearby friendly champions to gain additional Attack Speed and Cooldown Reduction while Asira's present . Asira can activate this ability wich will make her auto attacks Apply a debuff that deals Magical damage after a few seconds equal to her target's total HP. The passive bonus is lost while this ability is activated. Asira is also healed for the amount of the damage 50% of the dealt if the target dies by this ability. *Range (Passive aura) : 1400 *Cooldown: After the deactivation of this ability 20/18/15/10/7.5 Seconds *Cost (Passive): No cost *Cost (Toggled on) : 30 / 45 / 50 / 60 / 70 mana/sec *Damage (Over-time): 2/2.5/4/4.5/5%+0.5%/100AP of target's Total health after 5 seconds Stacks up to 3 Times. *( New stacks restart the debuff timer) *Bonus Attack speed: 5/8/11/14/18% *Bonus Cooldown Reduction: 1/1/2/2/3% per nearby friendly champion (Asira also counts) E Ability : The Curator's Blessings Asira Blesses a friendly champion increasing his/her target's Lifesteal and Spellvamp for a few seconds or when cast on an enemy champion, the target will recive magical damage and will be stunned for a short time. Asira can also buff her own self *Range: 800 *Cooldown: 16/15/13/11/9 Seconds [ The cooldown is halved if this ability is used in offense ] *Damage : 85 / 135/ 165 / 205/ 255 +70%AP Magical damage *Bonus Spellvamp:2/5/7/9/11% *Bonus Lifesteal: 2/5/7/9/11% R Ability (Ultimate) : Sanctuary / Purgatory Asira Blesses a friendly champion for 2 seconds reducing all incoming damage done to this, and all nearby friendly champions by a large amount. When cast on an enemy, The target will be slowed and after 2 seconds the target and all nearby enemy champions to this target will be stunned and will recive magical damage. *Range (cast ) : 750 *Absorbtion Range ( Around the friendly target) : 400 *Damaging Range ( Around the enemy target) :300 *Stun Range : 175 ( Close to the target ) *Damage: 170 / 250 / 320 +65%AP *Absorbtion Percent (Friendly) : 20/45/60% + 1.5%/100 AP *Slow Effect/Stun duration: 25/35/45% 1/1.5/1.75 second Absorbtion : *( Maximum damage absorbed [ If this number is reached, the ultimate ends] ) 700/1300/2700 +70%AP Cooldown: 150/130/140 seconds Cost: 130/160/180 Mana Keep it in mind that theese calculations aren't in the final stage and needs feedback for propher balancing. Category:Custom champions